


Down Time

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee">Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me!</a><br/><br/>The picture I have used was posted by: byslantedlight in <a href="http://the-safehouse.livejournal.com/1526041.html">The Safehouse</a> </p><p>LiveJournal: http://the-safehouse.livejournal.com/1526041.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

  


  


  


Bodie was exhausted. That had been obvious from the minute Cowley had reprimanded him.

Blinking blankly in the face of the tartan tirade, nodding meekly with no obvious signs of comprehension until Doyle had stepped in ''Have a heart, sir. He's all in, been on his own for three days, he deserves something for that, give him a break.''

''Your part in all this is not above criticism Doyle, you should have been with him.''

''Tried sir, didn't I? Only you had me in the wilds of bloody Willesden looking for that Soviet mole. Only there wasn't a bloody mole, was there? Just six playing sodding games again.''

''It may interest you to know Doyle, that you had a vital part in a game of our own.''

''Get one over on them, did you sir? Good. Not doing much for Bodie though, is it?''

''Bodie can look after himself, he doesn't need a nursemaid.''

''Maybe not sir, but I reckon he could do with a mate'' Doyle slipped a protective arm around Bodie's waist in order to turn him towards the car.

''Very well, Doyle'' conceded Cowley unexpectedly ''three days leave, then I want you both back, bright eyed and bushy tailed.''

Doyle's eyes narrowed in suspicion ''What've you got planned, sir?''

Cowley made a dismissive gesture in Bodie's direction ''I can't use him while he's still walking into furniture. Feed him up, put him to bed, that's _alone_ Doyle, and bring him back when he can keep his eyelids open without the aid of a matchstick.'' Then he turned and headed for his car, seemingly all thought of them gone from his mind.

Doyle hugged Bodie a little closer ''Hook, line and sinker mate. Three days. I could bloody kiss you.''

''Prefer mine with more up top, petal.''

''Since when were you that picky?'' grinned Doyle. ''Thought all they had to be was warm and willing?''

''Would you shut up Doyle, can he still see us? Don't look round you idiot, the Old Man's not stupid. Just ease me into the car, nice and gentle like, then we can pick up the girls. You did bring a suit? They're not going to let you in looking like that.''

''Yeah, it's at Chrissy's, I'll change there.''

Bodie allowed his carcass to drop into the capri's passenger seat and slumped against the window.

''You should've gone to RADA mate'' observed Doyle as he fitted himself behind the steering wheel ''bet you were a wow at the nativity, best donkey in show.''

''Just get us out of here Doyle, before the Old Man gets suspicious. I'm not wasting this outfit on three days in the basement with you.''

''And I thought you loved me?''

''Shut up and drive, Doyle.''

''Charmin''' retorted Doyle as he hit the accelerator with untrammelled enthusiasm.

Cowley leaned back in his seat and removed his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose and address his driver ''You are new to CI5 Miss Paignton.''

''Yes, sir.''

''And what is your opinion of Messrs Doyle and Bodie?''

Miss Paignton suppressed a grin ''They seem very able sir.''

''Yes'' agreed Cowley thoughtfully ''not an analysis I'd deny, individually very able, jointly they can be brilliant.''

Miss Paignton raised an eyebrow.

''You disagree?''

''No sir, not at all'' responded Miss Paignton hurriedly.

''Good'' intoned Cowley ''then you will not be surprised at how comprehensively they have just pulled the wool over my eyes, nor at the fact that they will get away with it.''

Miss Paignton felt no obligation to suppress this grin ''No, sir. Bodie can't have had much sleep and I've never seen Doyle looking so pale.''

''I think you'll fit in nicely Miss Paignton, drop me off at my club would you? I need to let the minister know I'll have two rested agents ready for our little operation in Beirut.''

 

END


End file.
